


God, he's wonderful

by DurMeleth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurMeleth/pseuds/DurMeleth
Summary: Basically, Even's thoughts before and during the reunion scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> It's my first time posting in here and my first time writing about Skam, too. So I guess I don't relly know where it's gonna take me. I discovered Skam via YT, a few months ago and god, was I surprised by the quality of this show. I don't think I ever saw a show trying to show reality beeing this... Real.
> 
> As I worked with mentally-ill people before, I'm also quite content about the way they described Even's disease. I hope we'll see more of it in the next seasons.
> 
> But straight to the point. This little ficlet is taking place just before the reunion scene. I find Even's look so intense in this scene (well, in every scene, in fact, but in this one particularely) that I just couldn't not write something about it!
> 
> Also, I'm french, so English isn't my main language and this hasn't been beta'd so, it may contains some mistakes and I'm sorry about them...
> 
> Enjoy!

Even didn't know what to do anymore. He only wanted one thing: Isak. But he didn't know if this was a trick of his brain. Sonja said that he was starting to be manic again. She said that everytime he did something that wasn't usual. He couldn't have any freedom to test new things, now. But he knew she might be right. He didn't want it to be true but he knew he couldn't prevent it. Sometimes, he couldn't even feel it coming. So it was very probable. But he didn't want it to be his disease speaking for him. Not this time.

Especially when Isak told him he didn't want anymore mentally ill people in his life. How could he even think about having a relationship with him knowing that? He knew it would hurt him. If not right now, later. In a way, Isak wasn't wrong. Mentally ill people hurt people all the time, even if they didn't mean it. Even knew it: he hurt his parents, his sister, his friends... Sonja. God, he had hurt her a lot. And she stayed. And he had ended things with her to be with a BOY who he barely knew... Yeah, it surely was the disease. The disease... Fuck, he hated that word. He sounded too much like he was condamned. Condamned to be like his whole life. Condamned to die of it.

It had been a few days, and he was still rummaging those thoughts in his head, again and again. He tried to stay away but when he run into Isak at the cafetaria, he couldn't have helped it. He draw something quickly and went to put it inside Isak jacket when he had PE. And then, when he received the text message, he didn't know what to do anymore. So he draw another picture that he put in Isak's locker.  
He was walking on the sidewalk, near Isak's flat. He didn't really know how he found himself there but he was when he received a text from Isak that made his blood turn cold. Isak thought he was messing with him. Even answered him as soon as he got it, and when Isak told him that he was at home, not doing anything his particular, Even made up his mind. He walked toward the flat.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Isak opened the door, Even hold his breath. God, he was beautiful, even unsure of what to do. But could he tell him that? Could he even come in? After all, he made the decision to go to Isak's right away but he didn't really think, first. What if Isak wouldn't want to see him? What if he had already given up? The way he said "hello" made him want to kiss him even more. But he had to restrain himself, at least until he knew it was okay for him to do it...

Isak made the decision for him. He went forward and grabbed him by the back of his head to pull him in a passionate kiss.

Fuck Sonja and fuck his doubts. There was no way his mind was messing up with him, right now. This enjoyable pain in his stomach couldn't be fake. It couldn't be an invention from his fucked up brain. It felt too real.All he wanted to do is clutch Isak in his arms and never let him go again. It hurt too much to be apart from him.

So he decided to show him. How much he cared for him. How much he was feeling, right now. And it seemed that Isak was feeling it, too. The way he closed his eyes, the way he let himself go against Even as if he trusted him completely. Even couldn't believe his luck, right now. He had the most beautiful boy on earth in front of him, in the most vulnerable state and he trusted him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And when Isak fell asleep, a content smile on his lips, Even told himself that it wasn't the bipolarity that made him not wanting to sleep. He just was too excited to have shared this moment with this wonderful boy. He lied next to him, nuzzling into his hair and breathing him in. "God, he's wonderful", he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Here it is! What did you think?


End file.
